


Thrall

by Okikage



Category: Digimon - All Media Types, Digimon Adventure Zero Two | Digimon Adventure 02
Genre: Blood Drinking, Blood Magic, Dead Dove: Do Not Eat, High School, Hypnotism, Ichijouji Ken/Vamdemon | Myotismon (Rape/Non-Con), Kidnapping, M/M, Non-Consensual Blood Drinking, Non-Consensual Drug Use, Rape/Non-con Elements, Stripping, Threats of Rape/Non-Con, Vampire Bites, Vampires, Virginity
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-20
Updated: 2021-02-28
Packaged: 2021-03-09 04:01:47
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 2
Words: 6,666
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27117902
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Okikage/pseuds/Okikage
Summary: The Chosen led by Daisuke had defeated Vamdemon almost six years ago, but that didn't mean he was gone forever. And now he is back with a grudge, ready to hurt the one who defeated him last time in any way possible, and Ken is his biggest vulnerability.
Relationships: Ichijouji Ken/Motomiya Daisuke | Davis Motomiya
Comments: 7
Kudos: 36
Collections: Daiken Discord Server





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This started out as one of my daily drabbles but then I wanted to write more and also explain. Anything. Because none of the Entire Story In My Brain made it into the exactly 100 words that started it.  
> I'm not sure what else to tag, there's Nasty Stuff in Here. No penetration though, just Getting Eaten

By the time Ken realized what the aftertaste in his tea was, he was already half-asleep, being led to a back room and sat down in a chair, ropes tied around his wrists and ankles as his head lolled back and forth, unable to lift it up to look at his captor.

The nice man who ran his favorite tea shop grabbed his hair and forced his head up, something sharp and white flashed over his vision as his neck was pricked, the man’s face buried into it.

Ken heaved, fought, cried and went still as he lost consciousness.

* * *

Daisuke whistled as he bounced towards the apartment, already considering what to do when he got home. He could go over to Ken’s, or there was his new game he’d picked up last weekend, or maybe he could get Ken to kick the ball around with him -

As if on cue, his phone rang with the special tone he’d picked out just for Ken, and Daisuke flipped it open, answering with a bright, “Hi, Ken!”

“Not quite,” A voice Daisuke couldn’t quite place came out of the receiver.

“Wh-who are you? And why do you have Ken’s phone?”

“Oh, I have more than his phone.” The way the voice lowered as it spoke sent a shiver up Daisuke’s spine.

“Tell me what’s going on!” Daisuke spat into the phone, willing whoever this was to stop playing games and just  _ answer _ .

“You took something from me. Now I’ve taken something from you.”

The line went dead, and Daisuke switched directions, sprinting at top speed towards the station.

He fumbled with pulling up Mrs. Ichijouji’s contact, hands shaking and bouncing with the force of his run, slammed the phone to his ear as it started ringing.

“Hello?” Mrs. Ichijouji answered in her usual quiet, polite tone.

“Hi Mrs. Ichijouji, this is Daisuke,” He panted out.

“...Are you alright, dear? You sound out of breath.”

“I’m fine - have you - seen Ken today?”

“He went to get a cup of tea at that little shop he loves about the same time I went out shopping. You’ve been there with him a few times, right? I keep telling myself I’ll go too one of these days, Ken-chan keeps offering -“

“And you haven’t seen him since?”

“Well, no, I’m still picking thing up - why? Is something the matter, dear?”

“I’m sure everything’s fine.” Daisuke lied, not wanting to worry Mrs. Ichijouji if it turned out someone just stole Ken’s phone. Maybe he  _ was _ fine. He wanted everything to be fine.

He pulled out his D3 when he made it to the station, trying to get a signal on where Ken’s was while waiting for the train that would take him to Tamachi. The little map was hard to read, but it looked like it was in the Ichijouji’s apartment.

Maybe - maybe Ken was just home? He’d dropped his phone on the way back from the tea shop, and someone who - somehow knew them both -

It didn’t make sense, but the alternative was too awful. He called the Ichijouji house phone, but it just rang and rang, until the answering machine picked up.

“Hello, you’ve reached the Ichijoujis. We can’t come to the phone right now -“ Hearing Ken’s little spiel he’d made for his mother since she couldn’t figure out the machine just made things worse. Daisuke hung up.

Whoever it was, he had Ken’s phone.

Wait. He had Ken’s phone. If Daisuke could track that instead of the D3 - he turned around and left the station, booking it to Koushiro’s new office this time.

He burst into the room, completely out of breath and not bothering to announce himself, rushed to Koushiro’s side and startling him enough to slosh his bottle of tea onto the desk a bit.

“What’s wrong, Daisuke-kun?”

“I need to track Ken’s phone,  _ right now _ .”

“ _ Why _ ?”

“Because - because - “ Daisuke struggled to spit out the facts of what had just happened. “Someone who isn’t him has it, and I don’t know if he’s okay or not, and I don’t think he has his D3 or I’d just track it.”

Koushiro’s eyes widened at Daisuke’s declaration, quickly moving to his computer and opening a program to type away in. Daisuke hovered nearby, shifting his weight from foot to foot in an uneven rhythm that had Tentomon tut-tutting in his direction as they flew around, keeping Koushiro supplied with whatever he needed as he worked.

To pass the time, Daisuke devised his plan. First, he’d go to the shop, see if Ken had made it there after leaving his mother. Ken had taken him there enough times, he could definitely ask whoever was working that day if they’d seen him. If they hadn’t - he’d figure out the next step from there.

“Okay, I’ve set up a tracker on your D3 that  _ should _ get info on Ichijouji-kun’s cell phone GPS.” As soon as Koushiro finished, Daisuke was out the door.

“Okay thanks Koushiro see you later!”

“Wait! I can get everyone together if you -“ He missed the end of Koushiro’s sentence, too focused on getting to Tamachi and hopefully a lead on whoever this guy with Ken’s phone was.

* * *

The first thing Ken felt was his back screaming in pain. He tried to alleviate it, rolled his shoulders, and hit the back of a chair. His arms were still tied down, and everything from before he passed out came flooding back.

It hurt so much, his neck throbbing, and he whimpered at the memory of fangs digging into his skin. The faint scent of copper permeated the new room he was in, and he fought against nauseousness at the knowledge it was probably the smell of his own blood. His fingers tightened their hold on the ends of the chair arms, shaking as he tried to move at all.

Everything was too tight, he couldn't even shift his forearms back and forth. He collapsed forward only for his back to ache again from being bent down like that for hours, forced himself to straighten out and look around.

It was just a regular apartment. At least, it seemed to be. He was set in the middle of the room, a closed sliding door to his right, a small kitchen area in front of him just before another door that led to some sort of hallway.

A door opened and closed, footsteps falling in that hallway, until his attacker came around the corner, smirking at him as he shifted and grew until he towered over him, devouring him with dark eyes surrounded by a red mask.

“Remember me?”

He didn’t look quite the same, the shape smaller and less monstrous, but Ken recognized those eyes. The broad strokes of the face.

“...Vamdemon?”

Vamdemon chuckled as he bent down, carding his fingers through Ken’s hair. “First try.”

Ken jerked away from Vamdemon, getting only a few inches away and chased easily by his cold hands. They grabbed his chin and forced him to look at Vamdemon’s face.

“You should be thanking me. You’re very lucky.”

“ _ Lucky _ ?”

“Yes. You see, I was planning to kill you in front of your little boyfriend, but then I got a taste.”

“My....boyfriend?” Ken startled at the wording, suddenly remembering all the times he brought Daisuke to hang out with him at the shop. The way Daisuke was always so overly affectionate, throwing his arms around Ken, running his fingers through his hair.

Just like Vamdemon was doing now.

The wound in Ken’s neck pulsed along with his elevating heartbeat. Each rush of blood over his barely-healed wounds sent another wave of pain through him, combining horribly with his stomach turning over at each pet of Vamdemon’s hands through his hair, soft and gentle and  _ teasing _ .

“Stop -“ Ken gagged as Vamdemon pulled his head to the side, cracking his neck with an awful crunching sound and putting the clean side on display, Vamdemon’s face inches from his skin. He closed his eyes and sniffed, letting out a low rumble of a moan.

“You have  _ no idea _ how good you taste. I’m going to have so much fun with you.”

Ken braced for another impact of those horrible teeth, closing his eyes, but it didn’t come. Instead, he felt clammy skin and viscous liquid against his lips. When his eyes shot open, he saw Vamdemon’s wrist pressed against his mouth, a tiny bit of blood dripping out of a puncture.

Did he just bite  _ himself _ ? Ken felt the blood, he knew wasn’t Right despite his lack of knowledge or experience, trickle across his lips and down his chin, swung his head back and forth to try and get away.

That only made Vamdemon tighten his hold, pulling Ken’s hair and pressing his wrist into his lips. “Go ahead. Drink up.”

Ken refused to open his mouth. He didn’t know what it would do, but whatever it was wouldn’t be  _ good _ , that was for sure.

Vamdemon sighed dramatically, pulling his bloodied wrist back. “All you children are so frustrating.”

He then plugged Ken’s nose, and waited. Ken struggled with what little air was inside his lungs at the start, desperate not to open his mouth, shrieked internally as his head thrashed all over, unable to escape until finally he couldn’t stop, opened his mouth to take a deep breath in -

Vamdemon forced his wrist into Ken’s open mouth, the blood spilling into and over his teeth and gums and down his throat. He choked on it, forced to swallow to avoid breathing the heady liquid, and it fell into him unceremoniously, nothing horrible immediately happening. Vamdemon finally let him go, stepping back and standing at his full height, towering over Ken in the chair.

“Stay.” Vamdemon flicked his nose, and Ken scrunched his face in disgust, the missed blood dripping down his chin and onto his shirt. Then he started undoing Ken’s restraints.

Like hell he was going to ‘stay’. Ken eyed the path to the exit. This might be his one chance to escape this hell, if he could just get into the hallway and to the next apartment over -

When the last restraint fell from his legs, Ken pushed all his willpower into dashing to the exit - and didn’t move at all. He  _ couldn’t _ move. He was trapped in the chair still, without any restraints at all.

“Stand.”

And he did.

“Turn around. Slowly.”

And he did, shivering and grimacing the entire time as he  _ felt _ Vamdemon’s eyes on his body.

“Take off your shirt.”

And he  _ did _ , the fabric fluttering to the floor in front of him. He looked up at Vamdemon’s face, a cruel smirk plastered on it, his hands reaching out and teasing one of his nipples, forcing it to a hard peak that made Ken whimper.

“Stop. Please.”

“You’re quite beautiful, though I suppose you already knew that. I was surprised, though, when I tasted that succulent flavor in your essence.”

“What are you...talking about?”

“Take off your pants.”

Ken’s hands undid his belt, letting the slacks fall down to his ankles. He stood there, Vamdemon looking at him like he was a piece of meat, in just his plain white briefs, trying not to cry as tears pooled in his eyes.

“What do you  _ want _ from me?”

“So what exactly  _ is _ Daisuke to you, since he clearly isn’t your lover? I thought he was.”

Ken stiffened. No, Daisuke wasn’t his “lover”, as much as he might want that. He wanted Daisuke to be the first person to see him like this, the first to touch his bare skin.

Instead, Vamdemon’s arms encircled him, slid over his biceps, forearms, brushed his chest and settled at his hips, pressed over the last bit of clothing protecting him.

“Why are you asking about Daisuke?”

“Because.” The hands tightened, pressing into his hips so hard Ken thought he might break. “What I  _ want _ is to hurt him. That was it at first.”

Ken felt the cool breaths from Vamdemon over his neck as he nuzzled into the crook where it met his shoulder, fangs sliding over but not penetrating his skin.

“Now, I want to have my fill of you too. Forever. Take off your underwear.”

When the last bit of protection on him fell to the floor, pooling on top of the pile of clothes under him, Ken shed a few tears. He sobbed as Vamdemon caressed his thighs, stepped him out of his clothes and back a few steps.

“Turn around while looking at me.” Vamdemon finally let him go, flying in front of the closed sliding doors, and Ken looked at him, unable to look at anything else as his body turned like a marionette doll caught in the wind, a few of his tears mixing with the slowly drying blood on his chin.

Vamdemon licked his lips, swirled his tongue over both his fangs, roamed his eyes up and down Ken’s naked body and taking in every angle. Then he opened the door behind him.

The room beyond seemed much the same, but it was dominated by a large bed, long and wide seemingly to accommodate Vamdemon’s bulk, covered in crimson sheets and pillows of all various shapes and sizes.

“Are you going to...?” Ken couldn’t finish. He knew what Vamdemon was going to do.

“Lie down.”

Ken walked into the room, the curtains drawn so no light penetrated in, mechanically laid on the very edge of the bed and stared up at the ceiling.

“On your side, in the middle,” Vamdemon sighed as he shut the bedroom door, trapping Ken within the dark space, and he rolled over until he was in the middle of the bed, facing away from Vamdemon and the door and towards the wall, concentrating on the patterns in the stucco. His breathing kept getting faster and faster, his heart speeding until he was sure his chest would burst open.

Everything shattered when Vamdemon laid down behind him, pulled him into his arms, molding their bodies together until every point along Ken’s back pressed against some part of Vamdemon’s body, his legs pushed apart by one of his thighs. He was cold, no warmth like when Daisuke would hold him, just the press of something frozen and hard. Vamdemon pushed his hair to the side, exposing his face and neck as his unnatural breathing got faster, fingertips dancing along Ken’s jaw and pushing his chin up.

His heart raced, terror filling every inch of his body as Vamdemon’s mouth pressed to his jugular. Those terrible fangs breached his skin and his blood erupted out, helped along by the sucking from Vamdemon’s greedy mouth, carefully not to spill a single drop, get every last one down his throat.

It felt like hours, lying there, waiting for the other pin to drop, trying not to pass out from blood loss as Vamdemon sucked him dry. Maybe he was waiting until Ken was unconscious, but the intrusion on the...lower parts of his body never came. He was barely awake enough to feel when Vamdemon finally pulled away from his neck, giving it a languorous kiss that closed up his wounds fast, leaving just two coagulated red spots, the rest of his spilled blood lapped up and devoured.

“Be a good little snack and go to sleep now. You’ll need your rest to provide my next meal.”

And he did.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I REALLY wanted to finish this before the end of 2020 (actually before the end of NOVEMBER), but alas. Life.  
> And because I've always wanted to make one of these notes: sorry this is late, I was hospitalized!! I'm fine now.

The train to Tamachi took far more time than Daisuke had, V-mon riding in his bag. Picking him up from home had been more time that Daisuke didn’t have, but he needed him. He came to the entrance of the tea shop, opened the door, its little bell tinkling in the quiet room, lights entirely off. The store hours claimed it was still open, but clearly no one was in.

That sent Daisuke’s hackles up. He flicked the lights on, sending the ominous shadows in the corners of the room running. It looked as put together as any other time, the lines of cups and saucers behind the counter, the glass counter of pastries. The only thing out of place was a single cup sitting on one of the small tables.

Daisuke sniffed the tea sitting at the bottom of the cup, Ken’s favorite flavor, a heady mixture of matcha with just a hint of cherry, with something else on top. Like someone had dumped a salt shaker into the cup.

“What the hell...?”

He didn’t know _what_ it was, but the shape of things was looking extremely bad. Daisuke sucked in a deep breath through his teeth.

He’d probably half-recognized the voice of one of the workers here.

He pulled out his D3 and booted up the program Koushiro had made. Ken had been here, hopefully he wasn’t that far.

Except the program claimed Ken’s phone was winking in and out of existence, sometimes there and sometimes not, all over Tamachi. Then Daisuke’s phone buzzed.

He’d been sent a text. From Ken’s phone. Gulping hard, he opened it, a picture he could barely parse appearing until Daisuke realized it was Ken, naked and unconscious, bruises all over his body. Daisuke dropped his phone, the sound of more messages coming in buzzing in his ear, shaking all over.

He shouldn’t be seeing this. No one should be seeing Ken like that, laid out and vulnerable without his consent. He went back to trying to get a good signal to follow, renewed in his search with the awful confirmation Ken was - _with_ his phone and been -

The GPS suddenly beeped, claiming it was in the building with Daisuke. He stared down at the blinking dot, light increasing each time the data updated, right behind him.

Footsteps broke into Daisuke’s trance, and he turned around slowly, a cold breeze flowing in from the back door, sending every inch of his skin into goosebumps.

“Oh, you’re here already?” The owner of the shop looked through him, a bemused look on his face. “Like my pictures?”

Daisuke burned, fists clenching as he sprang towards the man who just confirmed he’d taken Ken.

It didn’t connect. He easily side-stepped Daisuke’s swipe, laughing at him as he did. The way he moved was _wrong_ , like liquid, and Daisuke fell to the ground, rolling with the excess energy that should have pounded his face in.

“What the fuck?” Daisuke lifted himself on his elbows, only to see the human in front of him shake and change, growing by inches and then feet, now wearing a cape that swished as he turned to look down at Daisuke.

A face Daisuke hadn’t seen since he was 7 years old stood over him, all the blood draining from his face. This wasn’t the version of Vamdemon he’d defeated at 11, this was the object of his rare nightmares, the monster that took away his agency and made him never want to feel like that again.

“Surprised?”

“But we - we defeated you!”

“You really thought so, didn’t you? Even knowing it was your second try.” Vamdemon stepped closer, and V-mon jumped in front of his frozen body on the ground.

“Stay away from Daisuke!”

Vamdemon’s cruel smile doubled. “I don’t need him. I have his partner.”

“Where have you taken Ken? What are you doing to him?” Daisuke found his voice, lifting back onto his feet, determined not to cower and let Vamdemon take any more power from him.

“He’s mine now, so I’m doing whatever I want to him. Don’t worry, I’ll keep sending you pictures.”

“You let him _go_!” Daisuke charged with V-mon, perfectly in sync with his partner as they attacked together. He wasn’t helpless this time, wasn’t going to let someone he loved be kept in danger again.

Ken was counting on him.

He wasn’t helpless, he wasn’t weak, he was -

Vamdemon easily dodged their attacks, waving at him before disappearing into a flock of bats that dodged and flew out the open back door.

He was inept. At least he still had the tracker, he just had to wait until Vamdemon stopped flying around, figure out where he settled. That would be where Ken was.

He had to _wait_ for Vamdemon to go hurt Ken again. He grabbed his hair and pulled it in frustration, watching Ken’s phone bounce around his D3 wildly, tracking Vamdemon’s path away from him.

He wasn’t helpless. Not this time. His phone rang.

“Hello?” Daisuke answered mechanically.

“Daisuke-kun, I’ve gathered everybody else together, could you return so you can explain what happened?”

“I don’t have time -“ Daisuke watched the tracker, unable to settle “- actually, I guess I do.”

* * *

Ken woke slowly, the feel of silk against his cheek a strange difference from his own sheets, and then all at once when he realized where he still was. The room was just as dark as when he was forced to fall asleep, and Ken froze up in the near total darkness. He tested whether his body could move, rolled away from the middle of the lavish bed, knocked some pillows onto the hardwood floor and sat up completely.

Ken prayed his luck would last, that whatever hold Vamdemon had put on him would continue to wane, as he stood and wrenched the door open.

The curtains in the living room were also drawn, continuing to disorient his sense of time. He felt around the edges of the room to the right, managed to find the kitchen counter. If he could just get to the front door or even a light switch -

“Mmm, you must be as hungry as me.” Vamdemon came from nowhere, bending down to whisper in his ear and making Ken jump out of his skin. He windmilled his arms as he whirled around, backed into the corner of the room.

“Don’t - don’t - “ Ken stuttered out, the words dying on his lips. They wouldn’t matter. Nothing he said would matter.

“No need to be shy. Drink up.”

The last of Vamdemon’s hold on him had him opening his mouth and accepting another drink of his viscous, cool blood. This time, Ken really tasted the flavor of metal as his traitorous mouth slurped it down.

He at least had enough control to spit up the last of it onto the floor, his entire mouth coated with the flavor as Vamdemon praised him, patting the top of his head.

“You cannot go through that door.” Vamdemon pointed at the vague outline of a wooden rectangle Ken could barely see in the dark. He whimpered at the realization that really was an exit, once again barred to him.

“You _can_ be in the rest of the apartment. You will drink when you’re thirsty and eat when you’re hungry,” Vamdemon continued, not even caring about Ken being on the verge of more tears, “I want to eat well, which means you need to.”

His body began to move, eager to follow the commands given to it as Ken noticed how chapped his lips were. He turned on the light in the kitchen, found a glass and started drinking.

Vamdemon slid behind him, a horrifying shadow that reached out and glided fingers up and down his spine, paying special attention to the nape of his neck and Ken _snapped_ , climbing over the sink in an attempt to get away.

Vamdemon grabbed his biceps and forced him back to the ground, squeezing so hard Ken screamed, followed by Vamdemon’s other hand covering his mouth.

“You _will_ accept every touch, you will be quiet.”

As the new order settled over him, Ken relaxed in Vamdemon’s hold, no longer able to tense at the feel of fingertips making patterns over his skin, completely open and on display.

This time, when Vamdemon fingered where the Dark Seed lay below, Ken accepted it externally. Only his mind could scream, clench his hands on the edge of the counter, wrench away from the touch.

Vamdemon’s hands traveled low, spread over his belly, pressing Ken’s lower back into his front. He felt Vamdemon’s hips, half expecting something hard to press into him even though he _knew_ Digimon weren’t built like that.

Vamdemon pushed his upper body down, laid him over the counter, dragged fingers across his back lengthwise. 

“So much pristine skin,” he murmured, barely audible to Ken, one ear smashed against the metal countertop.

This was it. Ken cried as quietly as possible, waiting for Vamdemon’s hand to travel the last few inches lower, meekly accepting each rock of his sharp hips into him just like he’d ordered.

Fangs buried into the juncture where neck met shoulder, Ken’s head spinning from just a few more sucks of his blood, already dangerously low. At least this one ended quickly, Vamdemon moaning as he let Ken bleed naturally a little bit, taking a big whiff of whatever he liked so much before lapping it up and closing Ken’s latest wounds.

“I will return. Don’t collapse in the kitchen if you need to after that, there’s a lovely bed right there.” Vamdemon gave Ken’s belly one last squeeze before leaving him bent over in the kitchen, his legs collapsing and everything ever so slightly wavy.

The orders piled up and his body moved on its own, eating, drinking, crawling back into the hated bed. He could at least stop himself from getting under the covers, taking the cold of his nakedness over accepting the compulsion fully.

* * *

Daisuke had not slept a wink since getting that first phone call, he couldn’t, not with pictures coming in every hour. Ken looked _dead_ in half of them, his neck torn apart, Daisuke noticing new puncture marks each time he stared into his friend’s unconscious face.

He scrolled quickly past the wider shots, showing everything, Ken’s body on display, he couldn’t _look_ at that. He could barely handle looking at Ken for too long with all his clothes _on_ when they would hang out. It was wrong, seeing Ken like _this_.

But he couldn’t stop checking. Half hoping one would have a clue to his whereabouts, half making sure he was still alive.

It was hard to tell if that were true.

It wasn’t like tracking was helping. Daisuke’s eyes had been glued to it all night, and it never once settled. Of course it hadn’t. Why wouldn’t Vamdemon be active at night?

But now the sun rose through Daisuke’s window, illuminating his dreaded phone as it buzzed once again, and he flipped it open to find Ken’s face, unnaturally pale even for him, Vamdemon’s fingers threaded through his hair and it made Daisuke’s stomach flip.

_You don’t get to touch him!_ his mind screamed ineffectually at the message. His heart rate spiked as another came in, they hadn’t come this fast all night, but it was from Koushiro.

_Got some leads_ was all it read. Probably not actually from Koushiro then. Daisuke threw on some new clothes to pretend he had rested like they’d told him to do yesterday and headed out.

He stared at the latest picture of Ken’s face all the way to the office. He looked - peaceful. Resting. If not for the obvious scabs, perfectly circular in a way that made his brain hurt, and the bruising all along his neck and down to his collarbones, it would have looked. Nice.

Ken was always so beautiful. The picture started to blur as Daisuke’s eyes watered. By the time he’d made it to Koushiro’s there were tracks of wet down his face.

Taichi opened the door for him. He probably sent the text then. He frowned down at Daisuke.

“Have you slept at all?”

He briefly considered lying, but Taichi would be able to tell. “No.”

“Did he...reach out again?”

He thought even harder about lying. “....Yes.”

“Show me.”

“No!” Daisuke shouted. It was bad enough Vamdemon was taking them, bad enough he got to see. Was compelled to see. Nobody else could _ever_ see.

That made Taichi’s already reaching out hands pause. “What is it?”

“They’re - “ Daisuke gulped, clutching his phone to his chest, crushing it. “- pictures. You can’t look at them.”

Daisuke willed Taichi to understand. He stared into his senpai’s eyes, begging him wordlessly. He couldn’t see.

“Do _you_ need to look at them?” Taichi’s response sent him off-kilter.

He shouldn’t. He had to. As long as Ken kept changing in the pictures, it meant he was alive. He needed that confirmation. He was awful for looking at Ken’s unclothed body.

“I won’t look at them.” Taichi pried his fingers, clutching so hard they almost cracked the flipping mechanism, off his phone. “You won’t either.”

Daisuke makes an aborted movement to argue, demand his phone back so he can - what? Stare and stare at Ken’s broken body, because if Vamdemon is still tormenting him with what he’s doing to Ken, that means Ken is alive? Feel bad about seeing things that he has no right to, long tracks of alabaster skin too sallow to be healthy?

Miyako erupts into his ennui, tackling him and giving off physical waves of anxiety.

“I figured out! Where he lives!” She sounded out of breath, sweating bullets.

He didn’t register the meaning of her words before she launched into a long spiel.

“So you gotta register shops with the city, and that guy just like, _appeared_ about a year ago, and he has an apartment connected to his business!”

Daisuke blinked at Miyako, a tiny flame of hope erupting in his stomach. It couldn’t be that easy, could it?

Maybe it could. Miyako got off of him, offering a hand up, and Takeru and Hikari stood behind her, determination on their faces. Even Iori hovered in the back, giving Daisuke a nod that meant far more in his head than Daisuke could translate, but he got the gist.

They were with him.

* * *

Ken woke up shivering, blindly grasping for his blanket to pull over himself. He found _something_ , but when it fell over him, the smooth slide of silk over his bare skin was all wrong. It was all so luxurious, while completely devoid of the heat he needed.

Where was the fluffy throw Daisuke had given him for Christmas? It always kept him nice and warm when Daisuke couldn’t stay the night, wrapped around him and keeping the cold and dark away.

His legs slid together, trying to conserve some warmth, the skin of his inner thighs sticking to each other and he was totally naked.

Naked and alone and nothing seemed to work properly, his mind recoiling from the painful facts all around him. He couldn’t even see, the room was so dark, but he heard it. Something shuffling in the corner, coming towards him now.

Ken shut his eyes. It wouldn’t do anything, wouldn’t prevent Vamdemon from doing whatever he wanted, but he couldn’t look. Couldn’t try to see in the pitch-black, was tired of guessing what would happen next. What would be done to him and when.

“I know you’re awake.”

Ken flinched as the back of Vamdemon’s hand caressed his cheek, whimpering despite himself. His thumb swept across Ken’s lips, and Ken pulled away, only to be chased onto the bed. His eyes snapped open to see two lightly glowing eyes above him, hands holding him down, touching his face and neck and arms.

“Stop stop stop -“ Ken whispered, not sure why. It wouldn’t help. It wouldn’t change anything.

Vamdemon pushed down into Ken’s space, uncaring of his frantic pleas. His mouth opened, unhinging to engulf nearly all of Ken’s neck. The feel of his gloved fingers, fabric sliding over his skin, made Ken sick. They wrapped around his wrists, held him close, forced his arms up and over his head.

“Stay right there.” Vamdemon’s tongue slid along Ken’s neck as he talked into it, the reverberations of sound going through his muscles as much as the air around them.

Ken froze, the touch of Vamdemon’s hands as they traveled down his body making his stomach flip. He shut his eyes tight.

Vamdemon thumbed at the inside of his elbows, weirdly gentle before moving beyond Ken’s trapped arms, continuing to suck on his neck, his skin unbroken for now, to his chest. When Vamdemon flicked his nipples, Ken pulled up enough out of the fog to shove himself to the left, disconnecting Vamdemon’s icy lips from his neck, the cool air rushing in to sting at his wounds.

“None of that, now.” Vamdemon grazed his own wrist with his fangs, black blood oozing out too slow. “You need some more? So greedy.”

Ken grimaced as Vamdemon shoved his wound into his teeth, overwhelming his senses with sickness and death as it coated his tongue. He coughed and choked on the thick liquid once again, made even worse by being forced supine, until it slipped down his throat and seeped into his head. The blood soaked through his gums and took control of his jaw, until he was sucking and moaning gutturally as he swallowed more of Vamdemon’s essence while his mind screamed in agony trapped inside.

His eyelids were too heavy, pulled down by forces beyond his understanding mixing up with his desire to pretend none of this was happening. Finally Vamdemon eased off, licking his prick closed and continuing traveling his hands down Ken’s chest, gripping his thighs and bending his legs up to settle himself between them.

Ken couldn’t even shy away in his revulsion, his body responding to Vamdemon pressing against his crotch with little rolls of his hips. Tears tracked down his face, the only thing he still felt connected to as the rest of him - _responded_ to Vamdemon, feeling far too hot even as his icy body pressed him into the mattress.

Vamdemon nosed into his throat. “What a delicious bouquet. So much fear, perfectly mixed with your virginal unwanted arousal. I’ll enjoy having you like this for a long time.”

And then he _bit down_. Ken bucked his hips up, moaning as he was devoured, flinging his head back to give Vamdemon more room. He huffed short breaths in and out, unable to take anything deeper as his chest was crushed beneath the bulk above him, waiting for Vamdemon to finish him off, waiting for the next unwanted touch.

Vamdemon’s hands didn’t roam between his legs, though. They held his thighs, remaining just a small distance from where Ken pulsed hard in his groin.

He just wanted it to be over. Just wanted Vamdemon to finish, instead of staying on these eggshells. When had he started wishing for more violation?

His blood spilled out hot and heavy, pumped by his shaking heart and throbbing muscles, and Vamdemon lapped it all up, biting further in to his veins to get more, more, _more_. He was dying, he knew it, and that felt almost like relief.

The sound of wood smashing had Vamdemon tensing above him, and then the door slid open, sending rays of sunshine beaming into the small room. Vamdemon tore away from his neck, his blood spurting out onto the sheets as long strands connected from his mouth down, and Ken lolled his head to soak up the light, seeing the familiar outline of spiky hair and baggy shorts of Daisuke, his head swimming as he passed out in relief.

* * *

Daisuke sat beside Ken’s hospital bed, holding his hand as Ken stayed resolutely unconscious, trying not to stare at the dark red bags connected to him. Ken looked better than he did just a few hours ago, bandages covering every inch of his neck and covered up so the world couldn’t see, but Daisuke had.

He’d seen too much. More than Ken would ever have wanted him to see, for sure. His thumb rubbed over the back of Ken’s hand, back and forth, focusing on the steady beeping of the pulse that reminded him Ken was still alive, still kicking. That he’d made it in time to stop the worst from happening.

The noise quickened, and Ken’s eyes scrunched up around his nose, as if only noticing the bright hospital lights just now, and Daisuke sprung to turn it off.

“No.” Ken squeezed his hand, bringing him back down to his seat. “Keep it on.”

He still hadn’t quite opened his eyes.

“Ken, I - “ Daisuke’s words stuck in his throat “ - I’m so glad to see you.”

Ken smiled at him, cracking one eye. “That’s my line.”

Instead of responding, Daisuke reached out and touched the pads of his fingers to Ken’s face, needing to touch him, know he was there. He ran along Ken’s jaw, behind to cradle the crown of his head.

“This was my fault,” He finally said something, still touching but unable to look at Ken, finding the white sheets more interesting at the moment.

“Absolutely not.”

“He told me. It was my fault.”

“And you _believed_ him?” Ken used what little strength he was building up to pull Daisuke’s arm closer, toppling him half onto him, and Daisuke was forced to catch himself with his hand under Ken’s head and stare into his face.

Daisuke stared into Ken’s beautiful eyes, shining bright and blue under the straining light. He had wanted to protect Ken, make sure the darkness would never hurt him again, and instead he’d invited more in. Goaded a monster into attacking Ken to get back at _him_.

“How could it not be my fault? He hurt you - to hurt _me_.”

“That does not make it _your_ fault, Daisuke. You saved me.” Ken’s sharp pout turned soft, his lips twisting up. “I know you’ll always save me.”

“But I put a target on your back in the first place!”

“I already have one.” Ken swallowed, hissing as his bandages adjusted around his wounds. “I - truly don’t know what he would have done if you hadn’t gotten there.”

Daisuke didn’t want to think about, didn’t want to know what he _had_ done. He had to know, if Ken wanted to tell him.

“What. _Did_ he do.”

“He didn’t - I don’t know why he didn’t. All he did was - _this_.” Ken swiveled his head up to do a half-hearted gesture at his neck. “He didn’t even go after - the seed again.”

“That’s - good, right?”

Ken didn’t respond right away, looking off past Daisuke’s shoulder as he climbed into the bed next to him, careful not to disturb the plastic tubing helping Ken to recover.

“Apparently I _taste_ good.”

Daisuke placed his head on Ken’s arm, hugging it to his chest. He tried not to think about how he sometimes wanted to _taste_ Ken. He merely laid there, curled beside Ken as he seemed to doze back into half-rest, the feelings of helplessness and guilt still roiling inside him.

What if he didn’t make it in time one day? What if Ken staying close to him would send more darkness after him?

“Daisuke.” Ken pulled him out of his brooding, his face turned so they were inches apart. “Will you kiss me?”

The sudden request had Daisuke’s eyebrows hitting his hairline. “What?”

“I just. He said some weird things to me, and. I don’t want to waste any more time. Do - do you want to kiss me?”

Of course. He’d wanted to kiss Ken since he’d slapped him five years ago. But the timing felt off, everything felt off. “Uh, yeah, but...now?”

“Please. Kiss me.”

Daisuke pressed forward, the barest flash of lip against lip, tasting Ken for the first time, mixing with the antiseptic and giving it a bitter tinge. When he pulled back, all he wanted to do was lean back in.

“So do I? Taste good?”

Daisuke turned red. “...Yes.”

“Daisuke, I.” Ken dipped his forehead, clinking theirs together. “I don’t want to be afraid anymore. I don’t want to maybe die tomorrow without being - with you.”

“Ken... I want to be with you, too.” Maybe if he kept Ken even closer, melded them together, this could never happen again.

He kissed Ken once more, his arm swinging around to gently hold him, never let him go.

**Author's Note:**

> CHECK OUT THE SEXIEST FANART FAWN MADE FOR ME I LOVE HER  
> https://www.pixiv.net/en/artworks/88189426


End file.
